1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many different forms of optical module, and one of these is an optical module provided with a metal stem, a cap, a sleeve, and a photodiode which is sealed by means of the stem and cap. In this optical module, the metallic stem mounts the photodiode thereon. This photodiode is sealed by the stem and cup which are welded to each other. The stem has terminals connected to the photodiode, and these terminals are electrically isolated from the stem by sealing glass members. These glass members provide hermetic sealing between the terminals and the stem. The sleeve is disposed outside the cap and is welded to the outer edge of the stem.